Toki wo koeru
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: A vida segue. E nós devemos seguir com ela... acreditando sempre que nossas esperanças transcendem o tempo. the GazettE, AxK, UxK, MxU. Capa on no meu profile.


**Título**: Toki wo koeru**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: A vida segue. E nós devemos seguir com ela... acreditando sempre que nossas esperanças transcendem o tempo. _AxK, UxK, M+U_  
**Gênero**: romance, angust  
**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence à PSCompany. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, fic presente para **Lara Boger** porque ela é sádica – se o assunto for KAI – como eu. A proposta era contar a história sem usar diálogos, e deixar a fic tão imprevisível quanto a própria vida é. Só não sei se consegui...

* * *

**Toki wo koeru  
Lady Bogard**

Eu tinha acabado de completar dezoito anos, e sentia como se o mundo pudesse ser meu. Todo e completamente meu. Mas eu não queria tanto. Oh, não. Estava satisfeito em ajudar meus pais na pequena plantação de arroz, viver cada dia sem grandes expectativas, sem grandes metas, por um único motivo. Um único e precioso motivo. Shiroyama Yuu.

Voltara meus sentimentos para ele, apesar de saber o quão abominável isso seria. Não importava na época. Nunca importara. Ser um garoto apaixonado por um homem dez anos mais velho não me assustava. Desde que eu pudesse observá-lo de longe, admirá-lo, desejá-lo...

Pensamentos infantis, quase ingênuos eram aqueles, sei disso agora. Mas tão verdadeiros e desesperançosos... que tornaram tudo um grande choque, quando descobri que meu vizinho, Yuu, correspondia tais sentimentos.

Jamais esquecerei aquela tarde tranqüila de outono. Fazíamos a colheita para armazenar o arroz antes que o frio chegasse de vez. Quando, aparentemente de forma desinteressada, Yuu me chamou para conversar. Superei a surpresa e aceitei.

Caminhamos até a cabana dele, construída ao pé de uma montanha e sentamos na grama que começava a ganhar os tons do inverno. No horizonte, o sol se punha em tons lindos, cores que se misturavam com a escuridão da noite próxima. E, apesar de seu pedido, não falamos nada. Eu entendia o porquê de estar ali. Yuu também entendia. E assistir ao pôr-do-sol se tornou nosso ritual secreto.

oOo

Eu sabia que era errado. Mas saber não me impediu de ceder. No silêncio de Yuu eu identificava tudo o que queria. Tudo o que precisava. A iniciativa do primeiro beijo foi minha. Talvez ele estivesse com medo. Quem sabe respeitasse a nossa diferença de idade, ou simplesmente quisesse me proteger das conseqüências, pois eu era a criança ali.

E dar esse primeiro beijo foi a coisa mais corajosa que fizera em toda a minha jovem vida. Foi a forma que encontrei de dar-lhe as rédeas da situação. E Yuu as tomou sem hesitar. Depois disso ele assumiu o controle e apenas me deixei guiar.

Logo nosso ritual ganhara uma segunda parte. Assistíamos ao pôr-do-sol sentados na grama... quando o frio se tornava profundo, entravamos na cabana dele, e nos aquecíamos em sua cama. Conversávamos nos braços um do outro, falávamos de besteiras, de projetos pro futuro. Sonhos criados em um mundo que nunca nos aceitaria, que me faziam sorrir exibindo as covinhas que Shiroyama dizia adorar. Era tão perfeito. Então viver daquele jeito, isolados numa cabana parecia a melhor opção. A única opção.

oOo

Foi tudo tão intenso, tudo tão profundo. E por essa razão doeu muito mais, quando fomos descobertos. Eu nunca desejei trazer vergonha ou sofrimento aos meus pais. Ver mamãe chorar daquela forma despedaçou meu coração. E Yuu foi maduro o suficiente pra não me fazer escolher. Ele partiu. Abandonou o campo, deixou a pequena fazenda e se foi.

Amo você... li essas palavras em seus olhos, quando nos fitamos pela última vez.

Me senti vazio e perdido, porque não tive coragem de segui-lo, de abandonar tudo por ele. Eu era covarde e imaturo. Eu abri mão. E merecia ser infeliz.

Por essa ocasião as coisas pioraram de vez. Notícias assustadoras informaram que o Japão entrara em guerra contra os Estados Unidos. Medo e insegurança se instalaram. O governo passou a racionar comida, e levava grande parte do que colhíamos para dar aos soldados.

A medida que o tempo passava e tudo piorava, não houve mais alternativa. Mesmo os mais jovens foram convocados. Tive que me alistar e servir ao meu país.

Se a esperança de que Yuu voltasse era grande, o desejo de talvez encontrá-lo era ainda maior. Parti, deixando mamãe arrasada e papai orgulhoso pelo cumprimento do dever com a pátria. Fui-me, obrigado pelo dever, mas com o coração alimentado pela esperança.

oOo

O que restara do exército japonês: um grande número de jovens, vários da minha idade, alguns desorientados, outros com o firme propósito de morrer lutando contra os inimigos de além mar.

Não tive problema algum em me adequar. Sempre tive um senso de humanidade impressionante. Quando dei por mim auxiliava os poucos médicos a tratar de soldados feridos. Procurava em cada uma daquelas faces estranhas a expressão familiar de Yuu, sem nunca encontrar.

Assim conheci Takashima Kouyou. Um rapaz da minha idade, de enganadora aparência frágil. Kouyou era tudo, menos frágil. Menos fraco. Era um dos poucos soldados que sabia ser corajoso sem ser estúpido. Volta e meia aparecia na enfermaria, precisando de cuidados.

Nas breves conversas acabamos descobrindo mais sobre nossas vidas. Ele era divertido, um pouco abusado, mas; acima de tudo, confiável e sincero. Nos tornamos bons amigos. Contei a ele sobre Yuu e a forma como nos separamos. Ele me contou sobre Ishihara, que esperava por ele na cidade natal, cuidando dos pais de ambos. Tais confidências apenas fortaleciam nosso laço de amizade.

A medida que a guerra se encaminhava para um desfecho desfavorável, a ação japonesa ganhava tons sombrios e desesperados. Eu lamentava dia após dia todas aquelas jovens vidas, desperdiçadas em ataques suicidas, os conhecidos kamikazes. Garotos capazes de ir ao extremo para salvar a honra suja do país que amavam. Vidas jogadas fora. O fim estava próximo, e nós sabíamos qual seria.

Só não sabíamos que seria tão terrível.

Kouyou estava na enfermaria, e eu remendava mais um de seus ferimentos, conseqüência de um bombardeio aéreo, quando a porta se abriu, e um soldado mais jovem que nós entrou esbaforido, sem fôlego. Gritava palavras desconexas, que só a custo entendemos.

Fiquei pasmo. Minha mente desligou e senti como se o mundo estivesse acabando. Os americanos haviam mesmo feito aquilo? Haviam cometido a atrocidade de bombardear Hiroshima e Nagasaki?

Virei-me para Kouyou, e o mundo pareceu acabar uma segunda vez. Ele chorava. Os olhos arregalados liberavam grossas e sofridas lágrimas. Os lábios entreabertos murmuraram algo que eu nunca consegui compreender. Se não fosse pelo choro silencioso, eu diria que não restara mais vida alguma em Takashima.

Foi então que dei um salto e o envolvi em meus braços. Apertei com força, tentando contagiá-lo com meu calor, com meus sentimentos. Disse inúmeras vezes que sentia muito, que tudo ficaria bem. Que aquela notícia era falsa...

Pois era lá... era em Hiroshima que seus pais moravam, junto com Ishihara, seu grande amor.

oOo

Não era mentira. E nada ficaria bem. Pouco restou das duas cidades tolhidas por bombas atômicas. A atrocidade rendeu ao país norte americano a incontestável e total vitória. Ao Japão, restou apenas rendição incondicional.

Precisávamos juntar os pedaços e continuar. Não me desliguei do exército, por insistência de meus superiores. Consegui que me bancassem a faculdade, e me aprimorei. Queria fazer o que pudesse pelas vítimas da guerra.

Kou perdeu seu espírito lutador. Ele fora destruído com sua família e com o homem que amava. Era apenas um rapaz muito jovem que perdera o rumo. Eu queria fazer algo por ele, porque ainda tinha um objetivo. O desejo de encontrar Yuu era o mais forte dentro de mim, me dava força, animo! E sentia que tinha de fazer com que Takashima voltasse a ter sua energia.

Foi por essa época que papai faleceu. Trouxe mamãe para morar comigo em Tokyo e vendi nossa fazenda. Também foi por essa época que me formei e assumi um cargo no hospital militar que atendia à população civil e aos soldados.

Kou se afundava cada vez mais na depressão. Bebia até perder a consciência. Não se cuidava, nem cuidava de suas coisas. Deixava que tudo se deteriorasse. Eu sentia tanto por ele. Faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo se reerguer.

Numa dessas tentativas empáticas, acabamos longe demais. Takashima estava bêbado, como sempre. Me abraçou e pediu pra lhe provar que ele ainda não estava morto. Que restava esperança pra ele. Quando colou seus lábios nos meus, tudo o que senti foi o gosto de sake. Nada mais.

Se ele precisava do calor do meu corpo para se guiar, cederia a ele. Não o amava e nem compartilhava a vontade de dividir a mesma cama. Mas nas condições em que ele estava, resistir significaria lutar. Eu não tinha forças para lutar com um amigo.

Então, no chão coberto de roupas e louças sujas, deixei que Takashima tomasse todo o calor que existia em mim. E, depois disso, quem se sentiu vazio fui eu.

oOo

Nossa amizade acabou ali. No outro dia Kou não tinha coragem de me olhar nos olhos, quando pediu desculpas. Eu as aceitei, também evitando olhá-lo de volta. E o que nos unia até então se desfez como areia ao vento.

Ainda tive forças de acompanhar Kou à estação de trem. A despedida foi silenciosa, triste e profunda. Não perguntei pra onde ele ia. E Takashima não me revelou nada. Aquela era a fuga mais covarde que vi em minha vida, mas eu também estava magoado, e não fiz nada para evitar.

Talvez uma palavra minha o parasse. Talvez uma única palavra o salvasse. E não tive forças. Pensava em Yuu, em como eu fora fraco novamente. Em como apenas cedia, sempre. Me rendia ao peso do destino, só tendo a mim mesmo a quem culpar.

Não tinha raiva de Kou, mas não lhe era mais simpático... ali, parado na estação de trem, o vi entrar no vagão, sentar-se à janela e me lançar um último olhar, enquanto a locomotiva engatava e começava a rodar sobre os trilhos.

Nos encaramos. Suas íris praticamente gritavam por perdão, lavado pelas lágrimas quentes, na segunda vez em que via Takashima, meu único amigo, chorar.

Em resposta a seu mudo pedido, sorri. Exibi-lhe as covinhas que ele adorava e ergui a mão acenando. Aquele adeus doeu. Apesar de tudo, doeu muito. Todas as coisas que partilhamos, os horrores da guerra, os sonhos pelos momentos de paz. As perdas nos conflitos... os ideais jovens e despretensiosos...

Tudo partia junto com Kou.

Virei-me para ir embora e não consegui. Fiquei um tempo imensurável parado na estação, com poucas pessoas naquele horário, sufocado com um nó na garganta, dando vazão à dor de uma nova perda. Chorei sozinho lamentando a forte intuição.

Aquela era a derradeira despedida. Sim, era o que eu sentia. E, realmente, nunca mais encontrei com Takashima Kouyou.

oOo

Trabalhando como médico a serviço do governo acabava viajando muito. Por um lado era terrível, pois minha mãe acabou falecendo em uma noite em que eu estava longe de casa, clinicando em Okinawa. Me senti tão culpado na época...

Mas por outro lado, era a forma que eu encontrara de dar novo sentido a minha vida. Ajudava pessoas por todo o país, e buscava Yuu. O procurava em cada cidade, em cada aldeia, em cada pequena fazenda. Voltava pra Tokyo esperançoso de, quem sabe, o descobrir por lá.

Achar o primeiro e único amor da minha vida era o que me sustinha. Fizera daquele objetivo quase uma obsessão. Cada vez que dava um passo a frente, era pela esperança de encontrá-lo. Se me virava e admirava o passado cada vez mais distante, era exclusivamente para reter as memórias preciosas, que aqueciam meu coração. Pois era no passado que encontrava a presença de Yuu. Meu amor não estava no presente, e o futuro era incerto. Mas no passado, eu podia tê-lo, podia relembrar quantas vezes fossem necessárias.

Tinha acabado de completar quarenta anos quando recebi um inesperado convite.

Suzuki Akira, um dos mais renomados cirurgiões da época, fora posto a frente de um hospital construído nos arredores de Hiroshima. Seu objetivo era atender as vítimas da radiação, que sofriam com a irracionalidade americana.

E Akira tentava montar uma equipe com médicos que entendessem a humanização do atendimento. Que pudessem corresponder à necessidade de tratar aqueles seres humanos sofridos, feridos e, não poucos, destruídos.

Aceitei o pedido me sentindo honrado e feliz. Me desliguei do exército e me dediquei ao trabalho no hospital. Sem nunca desistir de minhas buscas.

A procura por Yuu acabou sendo um tanto prejudicada, porque eu tinha menos tempo e menos recursos, pois não viajava mais às custas do governo, e sim bancava as viagens. Mas a cada vez punha mais afinco e mais disposição no que fazia.

O cenário pós guerra parecia longe de acabar. No decorrer dos anos vi o indivíduo ser massificado e perder sua identidade em nome da reconstrução. Vi o Japão se reerguer e se tornar forte.

Enxergava no futuro, um horizonte permeado de sucesso. Meu país voltaria a ser grande e brilhante. Uma nação ao lado das mais poderosas do mundo. E essa certeza tirava meu interesse pelo que estava por vir.

A cada dia tinha menos esperança de reencontrar Shiroyama. Meu amor não parecia mais ao alcance de minha ferrenha vontade de tê-lo ao lado novamente. Já não era mais jovem, e sentia como se mesmo com todo o meu esforço... mesmo com toda a minha dedicação...

E o passado me parecia cada vez mais lindo, cada vez mais precioso. Era o tesouro onde guardava as memórias de Yuu. Eu olhava pra trás, e podia vê-lo. Podia senti-lo. Me recordava de cada detalhe. De seu cheiro, de seu calor enquanto conversávamos sobre um futuro que nunca existiria. Era naquele passado distante que eu podia, mentalmente, sentar-me ao lado de Yuu na grama fria de outono e assistir ao fim do dia, silencioso, mas aconchegado e feliz. Feliz.

Era apenas no passado que eu vivia... porque era lá que deixara o mais importante para mim. O meu único e verdadeiro amor.

oOo

Yutaka respirou fundo e caminhou devagar até o banco de cimento. Hiroshima estava mudada. E como. Se reconstruíra, se reerguera e voltara a ser uma cidade onde pessoas podiam morar sem medo. Os prédios altos eram uma paisagem destoante do que fora um dia, mas marcavam a modernidade e o progresso. Todos lamentavam as perdas passadas, e aclamavam um futuro construído sobre dor e lágrimas.

Endireitou-se no banco, com dor nas costas. As mãos tremiam um pouco, por isso não operava mais. E os olhos fracos lhe pregavam peças às vezes; mas, enquanto tivesse forças, ajudaria as pessoas e atenderia no hospital. Mesmo que aqueles sessenta e cinco anos pesassem de vez em quanto.

Acostumara-se à solidão. A viver de lembranças. Cada vez mais freqüentemente se pegava pensando naquela fazenda distante, onde vivera sua infância e descobrira uma forte paixão. Recordava-se dos momentos felizes que passara ao lado dos pais e dos momentos que dividira com Shiroyama.

Ou então se flagrava pensando em Kouyou. O que teria acontecido com o ex-soldado? Conseguira encontrar um novo rumo ou desistira de vez? Pra onde teria partido...? Como estaria nos dias atuais? Seria feliz?

Também pensava freqüentemente em Yuu. Na verdade, o moreno nunca saíra de sua mente, de seu coração. Devaneava sobre ele, tentando adivinhar o que acontecera. Estaria bem? Teria encontrado uma esposa e quem sabe não teria filhos e netos...? Teria sobrevivido à guerra ou se alistado e perecido? Ainda se lembraria de Yutaka? Ainda o amaria?

Uke Yutaka não sabia. Apenas cogitava respostas, que o destino lhe negara, para todos aqueles mistérios impostos pela vida. Conhecera pessoas, fizera e perdera amigos. Conhecera e perdera o amor.

Mas jamais, de forma alguma, se arrependia das escolhas que fizera, do caminho que seguira. Olhava pra trás e via apenas lembranças preciosas, mesmo o que acontecera com Kou, e guardava a cada uma como um tesouro.

Não havia, em sua vida, lugar nem espaço para remorsos. Existia, tão somente, o profundo desejo de poder nascer outra vez, e então, quem sabe, reencontrar Shiroyama Yuu numa nova vida, numa nova oportunidade. Escrever uma história onde teriam a chance de serem felizes um o lado do outro. Juntos. Se amando.

Pedia por uma nova chance, pois nessa vida já não parecia mais possível. Porque, se quando olhava para trás Yutaka via seus tesouros, quando olhava para frente, avistava apenas o fim, inexorável e inevitável, e tinha a triste certeza de que não restava mais muito tempo.

Então respirava fundo e, naquele dia frio de outono assim como em todos os dias dos últimos anos, Yutaka sentava-se na praça e assistia ao final do dia. Reverenciando, sempre, a um novo e belo pôr-do-sol.

**Nakitaiyo sorewa sorewa kirei na sora datta  
Nakitaiyo todokanai omoi wo kono sora ni**

_Eu quero chorar, esse é... esse é... aquele lindo céu  
Quero chorar, não consegui te alcançar neste mesmo lindo céu_

FIM


End file.
